An Angel in a de Vil
by gothicpoet0615
Summary: 3 years after '102 Dalmatians,' a new story takes place. Tatiana Harrington moves to London and adopts Lucky, one of the stolen 15. Her life was calm and peaceful until she sees on the news that Cruella de Vil - now Ella again - has been released out of prison on parole, which turns her life upside down. Will she find out who she's meant to be or will she crack under the pressure?
1. Prologue: Beginning of the End

Prologue: Beginning of the End

 _My life used to be peaceful and calm. I had a typical upbringing: exceptional parents, good grades, had lots of friends, and a bright future ahead. I was the daughter of the wealthiest people in the world, so every opportunity has been offered to me. They noticed art was my passion, so they began putting me in classes to hone my talent better, perfect it, and release my enthusiasm through my craft._

 _However, that life, that happy moment was soon to be gone in a flash by a person's hideous actions. When the world came crashing down, it brought us down with it. My entire life, destroyed, in one fail swoop. My friends abandoned me; my school life became torturous; my extended family was ashamed of us, and my once bright future turned dark._

 _The shame this horrible action and person threw to the world, destroyed us. So, we did the only thing we could think of: go into the Witness Protection Program and change our names. Our family did so with ease and moved away from the life we knew, apart from the people we were once. Soon, everything went back to normal._

 _After graduation, I decided to find my place in the world, so I traveled to London where I might make a fresh start. Who knew that I would discover who I am through a Dalmatian, a trip across the world, two best friends, a hot next door neighbor, and a psycho lady?_

 _My name is Tatiana Harrington, formerly named Catalina de Vil. Daughter of Suzanna and John Harrington, formerly known as Serena and Cisco de Vil, and niece of the legendary psychopath puppy kidnapper, Cruella de Vil. This is my story of how I became an Angel from a de Vil._


	2. AN: I'm Putting A lot of Stories on Hold

I know most of you were waiting for another chapter for my stories, but today my heart broke into a million pieces and it hurts just to write.

Today, early in the morning, my beloved dog, Princess passed away in my arms. It was - and still is - the worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life, and I don't know how to process it or never knew how much my heart could hurt this much. She didn't suffer, and passed away in her sleep, for which I'm grateful. But now, an empty place in my heart will probably never be filled.

Right now, I am putting a halt on all my fanfics that I have on my account. Now, this doesn't mean that I won't write again, because I will, and will try to finish them to the best of my abilities. But, until the pain lessens in my heart and in my mind, my stories are - officially - on hiatus.

Again, I apologize in advance if you were waiting for another chapter, but I can't focus on anything on right now.

 **All of my stories will be put on hold until further notice:**

 **\- An Angel's Journey to Heaven**

 **\- An Angel in a DeVil**

 **\- Disney's Descendants**

 **\- Going Green**

 **\- Possible To Find A Way Back**

 **\- Second Chances**

 **\- Songs of Innocence**

I apologize in advance, but right now, my mind and my heart has to heal. I will still have my account on and will continue to read stories that I follow, but I don't have the energy to be excited about writing on here, or anywhere, to be honest. Thanks for being understanding, and if you want to continue re-reading the chapters that are already posted, give comments and reviews on whether or not you like it, etc. I won't stop you.

I'm sorry and thank you for reading and listening

\- gothicpoet0615


	3. AN: Thanks For Everything

**I would like to say thank you for standing by me in my time of need and allowing me to grieve in my loss for my dog. It was very hard for all of us. I couldn't stop crying for two days when she passed, and my mother came back from Colombia that same day Princess passed away, and I was the one who told her...over the phone. It was difficult for all of us since she was such a big part of our lives, and made it better for my mother, my father, and myself. Her legacy was that she lived the best life possible, and that we should do the same as well, for which I am eternally grateful for all the times I spent with her.**

 **Also, I'd like to respond to a lot of the comments you left behind, giving me condolences, telling me that it's going to be okay, and that things will get better. We got her ashes, and soon we're finding a nice place to put her in, so she'll have a little place of** **remembrance for us.**

 **Thank you all for your messages of condolences, your kindness, advice, and prayers for closure. It means the world to me.**

* * *

 **Disney Descendants**

 _ **AmthystDragon14:**_ **I am so sorry for your loss. It was an incredibly painful time that I carried my Princess in my arms and she passed away on the way to the vet. Thank you so much for your words of kindness :D**

 _ **LoveShipper:**_ **Thank you for your** **condolences to the loss of my dog. I appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Going Green**

 ** _thedarkpokermaster:_ It's an incredibly painful feeling that takes over. You can't breathe or think or even move. I cried in my father's shoulder; very loud sobs that could be heard from the waiting area while we were in the examination room. It was terrible that she's gone, but at least she's at peace now. I mean, we prepared for this day to come, but when it actually happens, we lose every thought in our heads and our brains turns to mush. **

**_Guest:_ Thank you very much for this kind comment. I hope so. **

* * *

**Possible To Find A Way Back**

 _ **Tyreen Siren (Guest):**_ **I am so sorry for the loss of your cat, and for your pet to be run over by a car is horrible to witness; something I wouldn't wish on anyone. There's a void that will - probably - never be filled again, except with time. Thank you for your kind words.**

 _ **LegionCenturionMaster:**_ **Your prayer for my dog is beautiful, and I appreciate it. Thank you very much for that.**

 _ **MauraderPrime12:**_ **Thanks for your understanding**

 ** _org 13 is best:_ Thank you for that good advice. And you were right: the best of fortune came to me in my time of healing. She was a blessing in our lives, and made me so happy. She wouldn't want me sad or depressed, but continue doing what I love, which is writing. It may be the only thing that helps me focus and not think about it, even though I said I'm not going to write, but doing something to keep my mind off of it, helped. **

**_TheFishKing:_ Thanks for the vote of confidence :)**

 ** _Engineer4Ever:_ I am sorry that you lost your animal friend, and I'm glad that we - as a ****family - got closure from this loss. Thank you for your words.**

* * *

 **Now, that a month has passed from feeling the loss of Princess, I'm going to restart my stories on FanFiction for everyone to read. However, it will take some time, and I'm going to do it as best as I possibly can.**

 **So, stayed tuned for the new chapters (however long it's going to take), and hope your still by my side, reading them with enthusiasm, enjoyment, and pleasure.**

 **love ya lots**

 **xoxo gothicpoet0615**


End file.
